


Skylark's Days

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Drama, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Arrived

**Rome – Italy**

Suara berdengung menggema di udara. Pesawat satu-persatu datang dan pergi, menambah kesibukan sebuah bandara di sudut ibukota Italia, Roma. Langkah-langkah cepat dan tergesa memenuhi bandara. Kesibukan yang tidak akan pernah berhenti, karena bandara ini adalah gerbang utama menuju ke seluruh pelosok Italia, dari Venezia di utara hingga Palermo di selatan.

 

Termasuk pemuda satu itu. Wajahnya yang khas Asia membuatnya berbeda di antara wajah-wajah Kaukasoid. Tubuhnya jadi terlihat mungil dan ringkih diantara tubuh tinggi dan tegap orang-orang Eropa. Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap tajam, menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sembari menyeret koper-kopernya yang besar, ia berjalan menuju pos pengecekan. Setelah tiba disana, ia menyerahkan paspor dan beberapa dokumen imigrasi pada salah seorang petugas disana.

 

“ _Signore_... Kyouya... Hibari?” raut kebingungan tampak muncul di wajah petugas itu, mungkin dampak dari nama pemuda itu yang bahasanya jarang ia lafalkan.

 

“Hn.” Si pemuda, Hibari Kyouya, hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan determinasi yang sangat kuat, sehingga membuat si petugas merinding, dan menatapnya ngeri.

 

“S...Selamat datang di Italia, _Signore_!” dengan segera, si petugas menyerahkan dokumen imigrasi itu kembali dengan tangan gemetar. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan pos pemeriksaan dengan tenang, bahkan langkahnya pun nyaris tanpa suara. Tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesal.

 

“Hmh, _herbivore_...” ia mendengus pelan, keluar dari bandara dan menyetop taksi. Memasukkan semua barangnya ke bagasi dan melesat meninggalkan bandara yang padat.

 

* * *

 

Hibari Kyouya. Pemuda tokoh utama kita kali ini adalah seorang berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Lalu, kenapa kini ia ada di Italia? Seorang diri pula?

 

Hibari adalah pelajar yang pintar, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia iseng mencari beasiswa. Lalu, ia tanpa sengaja menemukan _website_ beasiswa dari salah satu universitas ternama di Italia. Tertarik dengan Italia (dan _merasa_ lebih menguasai bahasa Italia dibanding bahasa- _herbivore_ -sedunia), membuatnya bersikukuh memilih Italia sekalipun beasiswa penuh dari salah satu universitas besar di Inggris sudah di tangan.

 

“ _Signore_ , kita sudah sampai.” Suara si supir taksi membangunkan Hibari dari lamunan. Hibari langsung memberikan beberapa lembar uang dalam pecahan Euro. Sang supir nampak kebingungan. “I...Ini terlalu banyak, _Signore_! Saya tak punya kembalian.”

 

“Ambil saja kembaliannya.” Hibari menyampirkan tas ranselnya di salah satu pundak, lalu keluar dari taksi dan mengambil kopernya dari bagasi. Semuai ia lakukan sendiri, padahal si supir sudah siap membantunya.

 

“ _Grazie, Signore_!” dengan senyum ceria, si supir kembali mengendarai mobilnya, sementara Hibari menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan bergaya lama yang sangat megah.

 

“Jadi, disini aku akan tinggal sekarang? Tidak buruk juga rekomendasi darimu, Alaude.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Selamat datang, _Signore_ Hibari.” Seorang wanita Italia paruh baya menyambut Hibari di pintu masuk. Ia adalah pengurus apartemen ini. “Bagaimana perjalanan dari Jepang ke Italia, _Signore_?”

 

“Melelahkan, biasa saja.” Hibari menjawab sekenanya, agak kesal karena ia kesulitan membawa dua koper besar sekaligus. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan mengambil alih salah satu koper dari tangan Hibari.

 

“Biar saya bantu. Ayo, saya tunjukkan kamar anda.” Hibari hanya menggumam sebelum mengikuti wanita itu menuju lantai teratas apartemen itu. Hanya ada dua pintu di lantai ini, yang berarti hanya ada dua kamar, kamar terbesar dan terluas (karena ukuran lantai teratas sama dengan lantai-lantai di bawahnya, namun di lantai lain ada 6 kamar).

 

Tiba-tiba, langkah Hibari terhenti. Telinganya mendengar sesuatu dari salah satu pintu. Suara saxophone? Sang wanita Italia hanya tersenyum memandangi Hibari yang terdiam, sementara mata onyx itu menangkap sebuah papan nama yang tertempel di pintu itu.

 

“Dino... Cavallone...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ya, _Signore_ Cavallone adalah salah satu penghuni disini. Dia akan menjadi teman satu lantaimu, _Signore_ Hibari.” Wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu yang lain, pintu yang terdapat papan nama bertuliskan “Kyouya Hibari”. Lantas ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Hibari masuk.

 

Memang benar, kamar ini cukup luas. Hibari berkeliling ke sekitar kamarnya. Ranjang, cek. Meja belajar, cek. Lemari baju, cek. Rak buku, cek. Sofa, cek. Dapur kecil? Oh, baiklah, cek. Kamar mandi, cek. Wow, balkon. Oke, cek.

 

Kamar ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

 

“Ini kamar yang direkomendasikan _Signore_ Alaude untuk anda. Bagaimana menurut anda?” Wanita itu meletakkan koper Hibari di dalam kamar.

 

“Tidak buruk. Apa ini kamar yang digunakan Alaude dulu?” Hibari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi kamar.

 

“Begitulah. Ah, ya. Saya harus pergi sekarang, kuncinya saya tinggalkan di meja, _Signore_.” Wanita itu melangkah keluar kamar.

 

“Terima kasih, Nyonya...” Hibari terdiam, kebingungan harus memanggil apa.

 

“Sandra, semua orang memanggil saya Madam Sandra. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, hubungi saya.” Lalu sang wanita melangkah pergi.

 

* * *

 

 

Setelah kepergian Madam Sandra, Hibari merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Sebuah kasur double bad yang cukup empuk dan nyaman, membuat mata onyx itu memberat. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, mungkin ia terkena jet-lag.

 

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya, suara ketukan halus di pintunya (mau tak mau) menyeretnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan kesal, karnivora itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, bersumpah akan meng- _kami_ - _korosu_ siapapun yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

 

Tangan Hibari segera gagang, bersiap menyerang siapapun yang mengganggunya. Lalu matanya bertumbukan dengan sesosok pemuda asing. Mata _hazel_ , rambut pirang cerah, t-shirt, celana kargo, kulit zaitun, dan semangkuk pasta dengan saus tomat dan bola-bola daging cincang sebagai _topping_. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang (menurut Hibari) tampak bodoh itu.

 

“Selamat datang, tetangga! Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal!”

 

Oh, _yeah_. Hidup Hibari Kyouya tak akan pernah sama lagi.


	2. Get Out, Herbivore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?  
> Rate: T (for safe)  
> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. Kecuali Amano-sensei ngejual lisensinya, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap punya Akira Amano.  
> 2\. Ferrari bukan milik saya, semua orang tahu itu.  
> 3\. Produk Apple bukan milik saya juga, setidaknya saya berharap bisa punya i-phone-nya aja...  
> Pairing: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari  
> Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

* * *

 

Dino Cavallone. Yang Hibari tahu tentang pemuda itu hanyalah kalau ia adalah teman satu apartemennya. Sejak awal, Hibari tak berharap banyak pada pemuda Italia itu. Toh, ia pasti hanya seorang _herbivore_ biasa.

 

Dan dugaannya luar biasa tepat.

 

Dino, _herbivore_ yang selalu luar biasa bodoh dan ceroboh (setidaknya selama tiga hari ia berada di Italia dan mengenal pemuda itu). Dino yang masakannya luar biasa enak sekalipun ia hanya mengolah pasta (dan ya, Hibari tak akan pernah mengakuinya). Dino yang memainkan saxophone dengan luar biasa indah setiap pagi dan malam (Hibari selalu merasa rileks saat mendengarkannya untuk memulai dan mengakhiri hari).

 

Tunggu dulu, kenapa otak _carnivore_ Hibari jadi terisi penuh dengan bayangan sang Cavallone muda? Lelucon macam apa lagi ini? Ia hanya _herbivore_ bodoh, tak ada yang istimewa. Hibari mencamkan kalimat itu dalam-dalam.

 

Hibari segera menyambar jaket, dompet, telepon genggam, dan kunci apartemennya. _Well_ , mungkin menghirup udara segar bisa membantunya menyegarkan pikiran? Lalu, tanpa basa-basi ia keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju pagar tinggi yang elegan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah memasuki pekarangan apartemennya. Oh, bukan mobil _sport_ biasa ternyata.

 

Ferrari?

 

Ah, ya. Ternyata Ferrari.

 

Apa?! Ferrari?!

 

“Hm... _Herbivore_ itu ternyata sekaya ini ya?” gumam Hibari tidak jelas begitu ia melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil 9 miliar rupiah itu. Oh, si Cavallone itu toh.

 

Hah?! Dino Cavallone?!

 

“ _Buon giorno_ , Kyouya!” Dino menghentikan mobilnya di hadapan Kyouya.

 

“Jangan panggil aku Kyouya, _herbivore_.” Hibari mendesis berbahaya, sementara Dino tertawa geli.

 

“Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku _herbivore_. Lagipula, kenapa kau memanggilku begitu, Kyouya?” tanya Dino setelah ia berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

 

“Karena kau bodoh, _herbivore_.” Hibari tampak makin kesal dengan tingkah si _Italian_.

 

“Jahatnyaa~” Dino memasang raut memelas, yang sukses membuat Hibari mendengus kesal dan berbalik untuk menjauhi Dino beserta ke-lebay-an-nya. “Hey, mau kemana?”

 

“Bukan urusanmu, _herbivore_.” Hanya itu yang Hibari katakan, namun Dino makah terkekeh geli. “Apa yang lucu?”

 

“Hahaha, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kau sudah hafal jalanan Roma, padahal kau baru 3 hari ada di sini.Kau hebat juga, ya?”

 

Hibari membeku di tempat, sementara Dino berjalan ke arah Hibari sembari tersenyum simpul.

 

“Butuh tumpangan?”

 

* * *

 

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah melintasi jalanan Roma dengan cepat, berhasil menarik perhatian begitu banyak mata di jalanan. Si pengemudi terlihat asyik dengan gaya menyetirnya yang seperti pembalap profesional, sementara itu wajah sesosok lelaki Asia di jok sebelah tampak memucat.

 

“Bisakah kau membawa mobil ini dengan lebih tenang, _herbivore_?” Hibari nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat mobil itu nyaris bertabrakan dengan mobil dari jalur lain (dan ya, Dino sedang berada di jalur lain saat ini untuk menyerobot mobil di depannya).

 

“Ini sih belum seberapa, Kyouya!”

 

Belum seberapa, katanya?

 

“Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?” Dino menoleh ke sampingnya, sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman sampai tangannya agak memutih.

 

“Ke toko buku terbesar di kota ini, segera.” Perintah Hibari singkat, sementara pemuda bermata hazel itu menyeringai senang.

 

“ _Aye-aye, Sir_.” Lalu mobil itu melesat jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 

Ternyata perkataan Dino soal kecepatan mobilnya yang tadi belum seberapa itu bukan omong kosong.

 

* * *

 

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung besar. Dino melompat turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk pemuda Asia di sampingnya. Sementara Hibari sang pemuda Asia mendengus kesal.

 

“Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, _Haneuma_.” Hibari menepis tangan Dino yang terulur seperti menyambut seorang tuan puteri.

 

“ _Haneuma_? _Bucking_ _horse_? Kuda jingkrak?! Kyouya, kau jahat sekali~”

 

Ah, hentikan air mata buaya itu, Dino. Kau tahu cara itu tak akan berhasil.

 

“Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu _S_ _kylark_ , bagaimana?” Dino kembali menyeringai gembira, sementara Hibari merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

 

Ia hanya bisa berharap tonfa yang dipaketkannya dari Namimori bisa sampai hari ini. Ia tak sabar untuk menghajar kuda bodoh di hadapannya itu.

 

“Darimana kau tahu arti nama keluargaku, dan darimana kau tahu arti kata _haneuma_?” Hibari melangkah ke dalam gedung tersebut, meninggalkan Dino yang dengan segera mengejar Hibari masuk ke gedung toko buku tersebut.

 

“Ra-ha-si-a!”

 

Oh, Dino... Kau tak melihat ya ada sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengarah ke perutmu?

 

Karena yang Dino tahu berikutnya adalah Hibari dengan dingin meninggalkan Dino yang tersungkur di lantai sembari memegang bagian perutnya. Melangkah menjauh untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan.

 

* * *

 

“Sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari?” Dino (yang masih mengernyit menahan sakit) menghampiri Hibari yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Hibari hanya menggumam singkat, lalu membawa beberapa buku tebal ke arah kasir. “B...Buku apa itu?!” Dino tercengang kaget.

 

“Hn? Beberapa buku hukum dan kamus bahasa Italia. Kenapa?” Hibari berkata dengan tenang sembari membawa buku-buku berat itu. Sementara mereka berjalan menuju kasir...

 

“Ah! Novel penulis kesukaanku sudah terbit, rupanya!” Dino berlari kecil menuju rak buku _best-seller_ dan mengambil sebuah novel bersampul sewarna langit dengan gambar awan-awan lembut. Dengan langkah ringan, Dino kembali menghampiri Hibari yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Hibari lantas melihat buku yang dipegang Dino, sebelum menyeringai.

 

“Aku tak menyangka kalau buku In The Sky terbit dalam bahasa Italia juga.” Hibari meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja kasir, membiarkan si petugas kasir bekerja.

 

“Kau juga tahu, ya? Nuvola adalah penulis favoritku. Beberapa bukunya terbit dalam bahasa Italia. Kudengar, Nuvola itu orang Jepang ya?” Dino membayar bukunya di kasir sebelah, setelah ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Sementara Hibari masih sibuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang tunai dari dompetnya. Dino tersenyum geli. “ _Signorina_ , tolong bayarkan juga buku-buku itu dengan kartu ini.” Menunjuk tumpukan buku milik Hibari, memberikan senyuman kharismatik yang mampu membuat semua perempuan meleleh dengan sinarnya.

 

Sementara Hibari?

 

“Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri, kuda bodoh. Aku tidak semiskin itu.” Hibari mendengus kesal, lalu melirik ke arah tangannya, merasa ada yang hilang.

 

Dimana dompetnya?

 

“Hmh, kau ternyata berbakat menjadi pencopet, eh?”

 

Hibari menyeringai tajam.

 

Dino tersenyum gugup dan takut.

 

“Berikan. Dompet itu. Sekarang.” Hibari menatap Dino garang, tangannya berusaha meraih dompet di genggaman tangan Dino. Refleks, Dino mengacungkan genggaman tangannya tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan tubuh Hibari yang lebih pendek darinya. Kesal, Hibari melompat untuk menjangkau dompet di tangan Dino.

 

“Nona, cepat bayarkan buku-buku itu dengan kartuku!” Dino menghindar dengan cepat, sementara Hibari menatap Dino dengan pandangan membunuh, sebelum memandang pegawai kasir itu hingga sang gadis ketakutan.

 

“Kau mau mati, _herbivore_?” Hibari melompat lebih tinggi. Dapat!

 

Tapi...

 

...Hibari sama sekali tak melihat tulisan peringatan bahwa lantai yang diinjaknya itu...

 

...masih basah.

 

* * *

 

Inilah mekanisme jatuhnya sang karnivor ganas.

 

  1.       Hibari melompat, mendapatkan dompetnya kembali.
  2.       Hibari mendarat, terpeleset lantai yang basah.
  3.       Hibari menarik jaket Dino, berharap _herbivore_ itu mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.
  4.       Dino yang juga terpeleset lantai basah, refleks memeluk Hibari dan melindungi kepala Hibari dari benturan dengan tangannya yang besar.
  5.       Hibari dan Dino jatuh, dengan Hibari berada di bawah bayang-bayang tubuh Dino. Sementara Dino menopang tubuhnya agar tak menimpa pemuda di bawahnya.
  6.       Selesai.



 

“K...Kau tak apa-apa, Kyouya?” Dino meraba kepala Hibari yang ia lindungi, memastikan kalau Hibari baik-baik saja.

 

Sementara sang _skylark_?

 

Dia meringis kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya membuka mata karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ternyata tidak seberapa. Hidungnya mencium wangi tubuh yang hangat dan maskulin, lalu ia merasakan tangan-tangan besar melindungi tubuhnya. Hibari menatap ke hadapannya, _onyx_ -nya bertumbukan dengan _hazel_ pemuda yang nyaris menindih tubuhnya (terimakasih pada lengan-lengan kekar milik Dino yang mampu menopang kuat tubuhnya sendiri).

 

“Kyouya?” Dino memanggil nama Hibari lembut. Suara _bass_ itu menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya, sebelum akhirnya terbentuk perempatan jalan di dahinya.

 

“Cepat bangun dari atas tubuhku, kuda bodoh.” Hibari menguarkan aura menyeramkan. Dino tanpa sengaja melirik ke sekelilingnya, baru menyadari kalau seluruh mata mengarah pada mereka berdua.

 

“Hii! M...Maaf!” Dino segera bangkit dengan wajah bersemu merah. Hibari bangkit, lalu mengambil dompetnya yang terjatuh di lantai. Dengan langkah tenang dan tanpa emosi, Hibari berjalan ke arah kasir.

 

“Berapa harga semua buku ini?” Dengan _deathglare_ , ia menatap si penjaga kasir yang ketakutan.

 

“S...Semuanya sudah dibayarkan oleh pemuda itu!” Sang kasir memekik ketakutan, sementara Dino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 

“Terima kasih, _Signorina_!” Mengambil buku-buku pilihan mereka, lalu mengerling kecil pada si kasir (oh, gadis itu _melting_ di tempat) dan menggenggam erat tangan Hibari.

 

“Kuda bodoh.” Hibari berusaha melepaskan genggaman Dino, namun ternyata tenaga Dino lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

 

“Sudah, jangan melawan. Ayo, kita pergi!” Mengambil kunci Enzo Ferrari dari saku jaket berbulunya, lalu melesatkan mobilnya membelah kota Roma...

 

...dengan Hibari yang misuh-misuh di sampingnya.

 

* * *

 

“Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?” Hibari mendengus kesal, memandangi sekelilingnya. Hibari dan Dino kini berada di sebuah kafe kopi. Hibari mendengar ocehan Dino yang mengatakan soal kafe langganan atau sesuatu semacam itu.

 

“Aku cuma mau minum kopi bersama teman baruku, ada yang salah?” Senyum lebar menghias wajah Dino. Kedua tangan Dino menopang dagunya, sementara Hibari yang terus dipandanginya hanya memasang wajah masam.

 

“Oh, Dino. Sudah lama kembali ke Roma?” Senyum khas terlihat wajah seorang berpakaian jas lengkap dan bertopi, persis gaya mafia. Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, mengamati jalanan di depan kafe yang ramai.

 

“Baru seminggu yang lalu, Reborn. _Padre_ memintaku lebih lama tinggal di Palermo. Seperti biasa.” Dino tersenyum, sementara Reborn menyerahkan daftar menu pada Dino dan Hibari. “Kau mau pesan apa, Kyouya?” Melirik kearah Hibari dengan tatapan lembut.

 

“Espresso saja.” Hibari menjawab singkat, sementara Reborn tersenyum.

 

“Pilihan yang bagus. Kau sendiri?” Reborn melirik Dino yang tampak kebingungan.

 

“Hm... _Well_... Espresso-mu memang yang terbaik. Aku pesan itu saja! Ah, dan tiramisu-nya 2!” Dino nyengir lebar.

 

“Segera, tunggulah disini.” Reborn melangkah menuju dapur, sementara Dino mengambil sesuatu dari kantong berisi buku-bukunya dan Hibari. Mendapatkan bukunya, lalu membacanya.

 

“Kau menyukai buku itu?” Hibari membuka mulutnya, masih menatapi jalanan di luar. Dino mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

 

“Sangat. Kau tahu, nama Nuvola sangat cocok untuknya.” Dino menopang dagunya, menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya.

 

“Kenapa?” Hibari melipat tangannya di dada, lantas menopang kaki kanannya dan balik menatap lurus mata _hazel_ nya.

 

“Karena imajinasinya sangat bebas, seperti awan. Terbang melayang sesukanya, pergi kemanapun. Itulah Nuvola, kurasa ia sudah memilih nama pena yang tepat.” Dino menunjuk nama pena yang tertera di novel itu.

 

“Kurasa kau salah. Kau tahu, selamanya awan akan selalu terkungkung tanpa bisa lari kemanapun. Ia tak sebebas yang kau kira.” Hibari menerawang ke luar jendela, membiarkan mata _hazel_ Dino menatapnya lekat.

 

“Apa itu?” Dino tersenyum lembut pada Hibari yang memandanginya diam-diam.

 

“Cobalah pikirkan sendiri!” mendengus kesal, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dino tertawa geli, sementara tangannya membuka kembali novel di genggamannya.

 

* * *

 

“Pesanan!” Reborn meletakkan pesanan mereka, 2 cangkir espresso dan 2 porsi tiramisu.

 

“ _Grazie_ , Reborn!” Dino mengambil kopi espresso-nya, lalu meminumnya pelan-pelan. “Masih enak seperti biasa!”

 

“Tentu saja, Dino. Kau tahu siapa aku.” Reborn menyeringai, menarik perhatian Hibari dari lamunannya.

 

“Kau akan menghabiskan tiramisu itu sendiri?” Hibari menaikkan alisnya begitu melihat dua piring tiramisu itu di hadapan Dino.

 

“Tidak, yang satu ini untukmu.” Menyodorkan sepiring tiramisu kearah Hibari.

 

“Aku tidak suka makanan manis.” Hibari menyesap espresso-nya yang masih panas, menatap Dino dengan pandangan tidak suka.

 

“Aku tahu. Makanya kupesankan tiramisu untukmu.” Dino memotong sedikit tiramisu Hibari dan mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Hibari yang terkatup rapat. “Ayo, cobalah dulu.” Memasang senyum yang sanggup melelehkan lawan jenisnya –atau sesama jenisnya?- pada Hibari yang masih memandanginya dingin.

 

Namun lama kelamaan, Hibari membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Ia membiarkan Dino menyuapkan potongan tiramisu itu ke dalam rongga mulut Hibari, mengunyahnya pelan dengan wajah agak merona –mungkin karena malu, omong-omong mereka diperhatikan orang seisi kafe.

 

“Bagaimana rasanya?” Dino memandang Hibari penuh ekspetasi.

 

“Tidak buruk.” Menggambarkan sebuah sensasi yang leleh di mulut dengan lembut dan rasa manis yang tak berlebihan. Hibari menatap Dino yang nyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi.

 

Oh, oke. Dino makin terlihat sempurna sekarang.

 

“Kurasa kau menyukainya, iya ‘kan?” Dno mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Hibari lembut –kesadarannya patut dipertanyakan, sebagai keterangan. Sementara Hibari menghentikan kegiatan menyesap kopi, merasakan hadirnya sebuah tangan hangat di pipinya.

 

“Kau membuat kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan homoseks, kuda bodoh. Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku.” Hibari menatap mata _hazel_ di hadapannya, sementara semua mata yang memandang mereka merasakan wajah mereka memerah. Dino segera tersadar dan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hibari.

 

“Maaf, soalnya wajahmu cantik sih!” Dino nyengir lagi, membiarkan mata onyx itu menatapnya sengit.

 

“Aku bukan perempuan.” Mendengus kesal, melanjutkan memakan tiramisunya yang tersisa setengah.

 

“Hahaha~ Aku tahu, tapi wajahmu memang cantik. Kulitmu bahkan lebih mulus dibanding kulit wanita pada umumnya.” Dino meminum lagi espresso miliknya.

 

“Berarti kau _playboy_ , _Haneuma_.” Hibari dengan dinginnya mengatakan itu sembari membuka buku hukum yang ia beli tadi. Sementara Dino di hadapannya membeku.

 

“K...Kenapa aku dikatai _playboy_?!” Menyuarakan ke-tidak-setuju-annya pada perkataan Hibari, sementara Hibari meliriknya dingin.

 

“Kau bilang kulitku lebih mulus dibanding kulit wanita _pada umumnya_ , ‘kan?” Hibari mendengus.

 

“ _Si_ , lalu?”

 

“Itu artinya kau sering menyentuh kulit wanita _pada umumnya_. Bukankah itu artinya kau _playboy_?” Bangkit dari kursinya, hendak berjalan ke arah kasir.

 

Meninggalkan Dino yang membeku lalu pundung di tempat.

 

* * *

 

Bermodal tanya kiri-kanan, Hibari sampai juga di sebuah pasar swalayan besar dekat kafe milik Reborn. Ia butuh beberapa bahan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena seingatnya kulkasnya masih kosong. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan memulai kuliah, jadi ia harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum ia sibuk nanti.

 

Hibari memasuki supermarket, mengambil _trolley_ dan berjalan menuju rak-rak bahan makanan. Roti, selai, teh, kopi, mengambil berbagai bahan makanan yang mudah diolah (karena pagi hari akan selalu jadi waktu yang sibuk). Mengambil keju, gula, dan krimer. Melangkah menuju rak lain dan mengambil sekotak telur dan minyak sayur. Mengernyit tidak senang saat melewati rak sayuran dan buah (tentu saja, dia ‘kan karnivora), lalu mengambil beberapa kotak susu murni. Melewati rak alat dan kebutuhan mandi, mengambil beberapa benda lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _trolley_.

 

“Hibari- _san_!” seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat mata _onyx_ Hibari melirik sejenak ke sumber suara.

 

Melihat tiga sosok pemuda melangkah kearahnya, seorang berambut perak, seorang lagi berambut hitam, dan yang lainnya berambut cokelat gelap.

 

“Kapan sampai, Hibari- _san_?” si pemuda berambut cokelat, Tsunayoshi Sawada, tampak mendekati Hibari yang terdiam sembari menggenggam erat pendorong _trolley_ -nya yang penuh.

 

“Tiga hari yang lalu.” Hibari mendelik tajam, membuat Tsuna gemetar ketakutan. Sementara si pemuda berambut perak, Gokudera Hayato memaki dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti “menyakiti penyelamat jiwa” dan “bunuh dengan dinamit”.

 

“Hei, hei. Jangan begitu, Gokudera! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?” si pemuda berambut hitam, Yamamoto Takeshi, bertanya dengan nada ringan.

 

“Seperti yang kau lihat.” Hibari menghela napas pelan. “Kalau takada lagi yang ingin kalian bicarakan, aku akan–“

 

“Kyouya!” sebuah teriakan lantang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seketika, keempat pemuda Jepang itu menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda bermata _hazel_ yang terengah mengambil napas.

 

“Kau mengenalnya, Hibari?” tanya Yamamoto pada Hibari yang tampak terbelalak kaget, sebelum sang _raven_ menjawab dingin.

 

“Cuma seorang _herbivo_ –“

 

“Dino- _nii_!” suara riang Tsuna menggema di koridor swalayan yang cukup lengang itu. Dino sendiri tercenung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas.

 

“Tsuna! Kau sudah sebesar ini, eh?” Dino mengusap lembut rambut Tsuna yang menghampirinya. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan Hibari bukanlah karena ternyata Dino mengenal Tsuna…

 

…bagaimana bisa Cavallone itu fasih berbahasa Jepang?

 

* * *

 

“Oh, ternyata Dino- _nii_ teman se-apartemen Hibari- _san_?” Tsuna menyeruput pelan teh yang disuguhkan Dino. Sementara itu, Hibari hanya bersedekap dan mendengus kesal.

 

“Kamarmu besar sekali, Dino- _san_!” Yamamoto (yang pada dasarnya memang selalu ceria) berkeliling kamar Dino. Kamar itu terlihat agak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Hibari, mungkin itu karena keberadaan ranjang _king_ - _size_ , TV _flat_ besar, dan beberapa _gad_ _g_ _et_ berlambang Apple yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sebuah meja kerja besar.

 

Oh, ya. Juga foto keluarga yang cukup besar dimana ada seorang wanita anggun paruh baya duduk di sebuah sofa yang tampak begitu mewah. Di samping kanannya, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu berwibawa. Sementara di samping kirinya, tampak seorang pemuda (yang Hibari tangkap adalah Dino) yang hanya menggunakan _tuxedo_ , jasnya hanya disampirkan di tangan kirinya.

 

“Kenapa kau memandangi foto keluargaku seperti itu, Kyouya?” Dino tersenyum geli, sementara Hibari yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya balik menatap _hazel_ di hadapannya.

 

“Tak apa-apa.” Hibari kembali menyesap teh di tangannya.

 

“Permisi, _Signore_ Cavallone. Apa ada _Signore_ Hibari disini?” suara _Madam_ Sandra menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Hibari bangkit dari sofa empuk tempatnya tadi duduk.

 

“Ada apa, _Madam_?” Hibari menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang kini menunggunya di depan pintu.

 

“Barang-barang yang Anda paketkan dari Jepang sudah sampai. Sudah saya letakkan di depan pintu kamar Anda.” _Madam_ Sandra nampak berjalan bersama Hibari menuju kamarnya.

 

“ _Well_... Apa Kyouya selalu seperti itu?” kata Dino sepeninggalan Hibari sembari menatap tiga pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tertarik. Sementara Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan dalam diam.

 

“Aku sendiri heran, kenapa kau bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil seperti itu.” Gokudera (yang telah cukup lama terdiam) menatap Dino penuh telisik. Sementara Tsuna hanya tertawa tak berdaya.

 

“Bukannya wajar kalau kau memanggil temanmu dengan nama kecilnya? Di Jepang juga lumrah, ‘kan?” Dino kebingungan, sementara ketiga pemuda di hadapannya terdiam.

 

“Yaah... Bagaimanan menjelaskannya ya...?” Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Gokudera memasang wajah sinis.

 

“Dia itu pria paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui. Karnivora paling berbahaya. Kau mengusiknya, maka kau akan diterkamnya bulat-bulat.” Gokudera melipat kedua tangannya, berkata dengan dingin. Sementara Dino terpaku akibat pernyataan sepihak dari Gokudera, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

 

“Hm, pemuda yang menarik. Kita lihat saja nanti.” Dino bergumam, menyilangkan kaki dan menopang dagu dengan jari-jari tangannya yang ia tautkan.

 

Gokudera bersumpah, ia melihat sebuah kilatan berbahaya pada mata _hazel_ itu.

 

“Dino- _nii_ , kami pulang dulu. _Nii_ - _san_ pasti sudah menunggu.” Tsuna mohon pamit, berdiri diikuti Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Dino turut berdiri dan tersenyum lebar.

 

“Jangan sungkan berkunjung lagi kemari, Tsuna.” Mengacak-acak lembut rambut Tsuna, mengantar mereka menuju gerbang apartemennya.

 

* * *

 

Hibari menggantung sebuah sangkar burung pada tiang gantungan besi di sudut kamarnya. Di dalamnya tampak seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning tertidur dengan tenang. Mata _onyx_ Hibari memandang binatang kecil di dalam sangkar itu, membiarkan bibirnya mengguratkan senyum samar.

 

“Kyouya, apa kau butuh bantuan–“ mata hazelnya menangkap senyum di wajah pemuda Asia itu. “–cantiknya...”

 

 _Yeah_ , bahkan kata-katanya sendiri menjadi agak sedikit ngawur.

 

“Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, kuda bodoh?” Hibari melirik kearah Dino yang mematung dengan semburat merah pada wajahnya di depan pintu kamarnya.

 

“T...Tidak ada, hahaha!” Dino tertawa dengan canggung, sementara Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. “A...Ada yang bisa kubantu?” dengan grogi, Dino memasuki kamar Hibari dan mengangkat sebuah kardus besar yang ada di lantai.

 

“Hati-hati _herbivore_ , dus itu berisi–“

 

Terlambat, sang kuda jingkrak telah tersungkur di lantai akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri...

 

...dan suara pecahan porselen telah terdengar.

 

Dino bermuka pucat, sementara aura membunuh Hibari telah menguar di sekitar karnivora itu...

 

... _run_ , Dino. _Run for your life_.

 

“Keluar dari kamarku atau _kami korosu_.”

 

“Hieee! Maaf!”

 

Hibari benar-benar merasa beruntung tonfanya tiba hari ini.

 

Herbivora itu butuh pelajaran singkat darinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, diceritakan disini bahwa Dino adalah seorang pemuda yang tajir-mampus, seorang anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga bahagia (keluarganya akan diceritakan nanti). Lalu disini beberapa tokoh mulai muncul (intinya, chapter ini masih perkenalan, something like that) dan tokoh-tokoh lain akan menyusul kemudian. Tapi tokoh utamanya tetap Dino dan Kyouya!
> 
> And last, thank's for reading!


	3. What?! Student Council’s Chairman?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Skylark’s Days  
> Summary: Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?  
> Rate: T (for safe)  
> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.  
> 2\. Ferrari bukan milik saya.  
> 3\. Brand yang tercantum di bawah ini juga bukan milik saya.  
> Pairing: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari  
> Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alternate Age, DLDR!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit lebih cepat dari alarm paginya. Matahari baru saja terbit, memancarkan cahayanya yang hangat di tanah Iberia. Hibari menikmati pagi ini dengan secangkir kopi hangat di balkon apartemennya, sendirian seperti biasa.

 

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah siap dengan setelan resmi: kemeja lengan panjang berwarna ungu gelap, celana panjang berwarna hitam, dan rompi wol tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Dasi berwarna gelap terpasang rapi di lehernya, sementara sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat terpasang di kakinya, berketuk-ketuk membentur lantai marmer di bawah kakinya.

 

Setelah semua siap, pemuda itu mengambil roti dari lemari penyimpanan dan memanggangnya dengan _toaster_. Bersiap memulai sarapannya, memandang jam dinding, jam 7 kurang 30 menit. Sebentar lagi biasanya pemuda Italia se-apartemennya itu akan memulai ‘sesi latihan pagi’-nya. Tapi...

 

...sudah 15 menit berlalu dan tak ada suara apapun.

 

Hibari mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Biasanya, Dino akan memainkan saxophone-nya barang 10 menit (sebelum akhirnya mengganggu sang _skylark_ ). Ada apa dengan Cavallone muda itu?

 

Melirik jam, sudah waktunya berangkat. Menyambar tasnya, memakai _coat_ musim semi berwarna hitam, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sempat melirik pintu apartemen Dino, namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Mendengus pelan, meninggalkan apartemen dan menyetop taksi. Melesat membelah jalanan pagi Kota Roma.

 

* * *

 

Suasana pagi di komplek Universitas Sapienza, salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di Roma, super sibuk. Penuh dengan mahasiswa baru yang kebingungan dan mahasiswa senior yang berseliweran dengan jas almamater yang elegan. Semua mengarah pada satu tempat, auditorium utama universitas.

 

Hibari pun begitu, dengan langkah cepat dan tegap a la orang Jepang ia menembus keramaian. Seketika saja, wajah Asia sang mantan prefek Namimori itu menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun seakan tidak menganggap semua itu ada, Hibari melangkah masuk ke dalam auditorium dan duduk diam di salah satu kursi yang tersedia berdasarkan nomor urut yang ada di undangan acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru yang masih ia genggam. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, ia wajib hadir pada acara tersebut.

 

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, acara tersebut dimulai. Diawali dengan sambutan dari rektor, dekan fakultas, bla-bla-bla... Hibari sendiri hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan dingin.

 

“Sekarang adalah saatnya pidato singkat dari seorang perwakilan mahasiswa baru yang berprestasi, _Signore_ Hibari Kyouya. Suara pembawa acara membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Bersamaan dengan berjalannya Hibari ke arah panggung, tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh sudut auditorium. Hingga pada akhirnya, Hibari berdiri di belakang podium. Tapi ia terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berkata-kata.

 

 

“B...Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu mari kita mulai penyerahan jas almamater dan lencana mahasiswa oleh Rektor Universitas Sapienza dan Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa.” Sang pembawa acara berkata dengan gugup, menjaga acara dari kekakuan yang tercipta akibat aksi diam dari Hibari.

 

Hibari terdiam, menanti dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua upacara-omong-kosong ini dan pulang ke apartemennya yang _mungil_ –baiklah, apartemennya mungkin tidak _mungil_ \- untuk menenangkan diri. Oh, ya. Ia harus membeli makanan untuk Hibird, burung peliharaannya.

 

Sementara Hibari tenggelam dalam lamunannya, pandangan semua orang beralih kepada dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan menuju podium, tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Awalnya, Hibari tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat ia mendengar tawa cekikikan dan teriakan heboh a la _fangirl_ , ia menoleh, melihat orang yang telah dengan lancangnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

 

Eh, tunggu.

 

Rasanya, ia kenal rambut _blonde_ dan kulit zaitun dalam balutan jas almamater dan pakaian resmi a la mahasiswa itu...

 

“Kau...”

 

“Lho? Kyouya?”

 

“ _Haneuma_?”

 

Detik itu juga, Hibari mempertanyakan profesionalitas Dewan Senat Mahasiswa di universitas yang ia pilih ini...

 

... _well_ , ia masih tak percaya orang seceroboh Dino Cavallone menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa.

 

* * *

 

Hibari melesakkan tubuhnya ke sebuah bangku taman universitas, menghela napas lelah. Ia meletakkan _goodie bag_ berisi buku-buku teks hukum dan jas almamater di sampingnya, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Sejenak, ia menutup matanya, menikmati sejuknya suasana taman itu di saat matahari sedang hangat.

 

“Hei!” sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu Hibari dan suara yang menggelitik telinganya membangunkan Hibari dari tidur singkatnya. Dino, ternyata...

 

“Kau ini selalu menggangguku. Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Ketua Dewan Senat?” seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah oriental Hibari. Sementara itu, Dino hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, penuh antisipasi.

 

“Jangan begitu, Kyouya! Aku ‘kan hanya menyapamu!” Dino membela diri, sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Hibari. “Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan kuliah disini.”

 

Hibari hanya terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, masih tampak menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya.

 

“Omong-omong, kau di fakultas mana?” Dino melirik ke sampingnya, memandangi Hibari yang masih bungkam.

 

“Fakultas Hukum.” Menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas, khas Hibari Kyouya. Dino hanya tersenyum geli.

 

“Aku di Manajemen Bisnis. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, temui aku disana. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, kau pasti akan butuh banyak bantuan.” Dino tampak melonggarkan dasi yang terpasang di lehernya.

 

“...tidak cocok.”

 

“Apa?” Dino menatap Hibari, merasa pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

 

“Orang ceroboh macam kau yang sudah memecahkan _tea set_ porselenku tidak cocok ada di fakultas macam itu. Mau jadi apa perusahaan yang kau pimpin nanti? _Well_ , aku bahkan tak mau membayangkannya.”

 

Dino, lagi-lagi, langsung pundung di tempat.

 

* * *

 

Menenteng _goodie bag_ berat di tangannya, Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang utama Universitas Sapienza. Hari masih siang, matahari musim semi masih bersinar lembut di angkasa. Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk pulang, tapi ia rasa apartemennya masih harus dibereskan. Oh, ya. Ia harus pergi ke Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk mengurus perizinan dan surat-surat lainnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja...

 

...Enzo Ferrari telah berhenti tepat di depannya.

 

Hibari hanya mampu mendengus lemah. Kuda bodoh itu belum kapok, ternyata.

 

“Pulang, _Milady_?” Dino terkikik geli, sementara Hibari menyikut perut Dino keras. Tanpa belas kasih.

 

“Apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu, bodoh?” Hibari berjalan meninggalkan Dino yang masih sibuk mengaduh penuh iba di belakangnya.

 

“Tidak ada, cuma bercanda kok!” Dino tampak mengejar Hibari yang berjalan di depannya, meninggalkan mobih mewah kesayangannya di belakang sana. “Kau mau pulang?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

“Lalu?”

 

“Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Ketua Senat.”

 

“Ah! Bagaimana kalau belanja? Armani baru saja mengeluarkan koleksi musim seminya!”

 

Satu lagi sikutan kasar bersarang di tubuh Dino Cavallone. _Hell_ , seharusnya ia tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan lelaki metroseksual seperti dirinya.

 

“Kemanapun akan kuantar! Bagaimana?” Dino setengah berteriak, menyadari Hibari sudah jauh meninggalkannya di depan sana.

 

Hibari terdiam, berpikir.

 

 _Well_ , ia bisa menghemat biaya transportasi menuju Kantor Kedutaan Besar yang lumayan jauh. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

 

* * *

 

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan emblem kuda jingkrak di kap-nya berhenti di pelataran gedung Kedutaan Besar Jepang untuk Italia. Dengan susah payah, Hibari membuka pintu si Enzo Ferrari –mengingat pintu mobil ini _bukan_ pintu biasa-, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

 

“Hibari- _kun_?” suara yang terdengar tenang memanggilnya dari belakang. Hibari menoleh, masih tanpa ekspresi.

 

Di belakangnya, tampak seorang pria dengan pakaian jas resmi –meskipun tanpa dasi dan dengan rambut _blonde_ berantakan- yang sekilas mengingatkannya dengan herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ah, ya. Pemuda itu pernah berkata kalau kakaknya bekerja di Kedutaan Besar Jepang.

 

“Kau pasti Hibari Kyouya- _kun_ ‘kan? Perkenalkan, aku Sawada Ieyasu, kakak Tsuna.” Mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan rekan adiknya. “Tapi silakan memanggilku Giotto, semua orang disini memanggilku begitu.”

 

Hibari hanya menggumam singkat, menyambut uluran tangan Giotto. “Saya ingin mengurus beberapa surat imigrasi.” Hibari menjawab dengan nada kaku dan dingin, seperti biasa. Giotto hanya tersenyum canggung, ternyata pemuda ini persis seperti yang adik semata wayangnya selalu ceritakan padanya.

 

Sementara kedua laki-laki itu berbicara, Dino memandang dari kejauhan. Sepertinya... ia mengenal pria berambut _blonde_ acak-acakan yang sedang berbicara dengan Hibari itu...

 

“...Giotto- _san_?”

 

Giotto menoleh kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

 

“Hey, Dino!” Giotto tersenyum gembira, berjalan meninggalkan Hibari dan menghampiri Dino. Dino sendiri tertawa renyah mereka saling berangkulan dan saling menepuk punggung lawannya gembira.

 

“Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Sudah sekitar 2 tahun ya?” Giotto mengarahkan langkah Dino –sekaligus Hibari- menuju ruangannya. “Ayo, ke ruanganku. Kita bisa mengobrol sekaligus mengurus surat-surat untuk Hibari- _kun_.”

 

* * *

 

Hibari benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

 

Selama ia bersama dengan _herbivore_ di sampingnya ini, ia selalu mendapatkan kejutan-kejutan yang benar-benar tak terduga sebelumnya.

 

Pertama-tama, dengan mengenal orang-orang se-almamaternya.

 

Kedua, dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa di Universitas Sapienza. Sosok yang _wajib_ hukumnya dihormati mahasiswa seisi kampus.

 

Ketiga, dengan mengenal DUTA BESAR Jepang untuk Italia.

 

Pemuda Italia macam apa dia ini sebenarnya?!

 

“Aku tidak menyangka Giotto- _san_ akan naik jabatan secepat ini. _Well_ , menjadi Duta Besar di usia 20-an tentu bukan hal yang lazim terjadi ‘kan?” Dino tersenyum ringan, sementara Giotto hanya tertawa renyah.

 

“Aku bersyukur, akhirnya cita-cita yang selama ini kuperjuangkan akhirnya bisa tercapai.” Giotto mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menyeruputnya pelan. “Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengenal teman Tsuna, Dino. Ternyata dunia ini sempit, ya?”

 

“Kyouya ini teman se-apartemenku, dia juga juniorku di Sapienza.” Senyum Dino mengembang, seraya melirik Hibari yang masih sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar formulir yang wajib ia isi. Birokrasi, Hibari selalu membenci kata itu. Sejenak, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyesap teh di cangkirnya. Hm... Daarjeling rupanya.

 

“Hei, jangan bilang kau jatuh hati pada Hibari- _kun_?” Giotto terkekeh jahil, begitu menyadari tatapan Dino yang agak berbeda pada Hibari.

 

“UHUK!”

 

Ah. Selamat, Giotto. Kau berhasil membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu shock hingga tersedak.

 

“K...Kau tak apa-apa, Kyouya?” Dino mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, mengelap sekitar mulut Hibari. Ia lantas menepuk-nepuk punggung Hibari lembut, sementara Giotto di hadapan mereka hanya berusaha menahan tawanya yang sudah nyaris dipastikan meledak. “A...Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?” Dino tampak gugup, wajahnya merona sekejap.

 

“Hei, hei. Jangan katakan kalau tebakanku tadi benar? Apa jadinya seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap macam Dino Cavallone jatuh hati pada seorang mahasiswa berwajah oriental yang jelas-jelas cuma orang biasa?” Giotto tampak belum puas memperolok pemuda Italia di hadapannya itu.

 

Hibari mengerutkan keningnya. _Playboy_?

 

“Ahaha, kau belum tahu ya, Hibari- _kun_?” sebuah suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu kantor Giotto. Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang, menoleh ke sumber suara.

 

“Rokudou Mukuro.” Hibari mengucapkan nama itu dengan setengah menggeram.

 

“Kau tahu, pemuda di sampingmu itu adalah rajanya dunia malam Roma. Semua orang tahu siapa Dino Cavallone, banyak perempuan mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya –atau hanya untuk sekadar menjadi teman kencannya. Popularitas, kekayaan, ketampanan, Dino Cavallone adalah sosok yang paling bersinar di setiap diskotik dan _pub_ Roma.” Mukuro menoleh kearah Dino yang tampak menahan rasa kesalnya. “Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda Cavallone?”

 

“Katakan saja kau iri padaku, bukan begitu, Mr. Heterochromia?” Dino balik menyindir pemuda dengan warna iris berbeda itu, dengan seringai marah yang tampak mengerikan.

 

“Semua berkas sudah terisi, kemana saya harus membawanya?” Hibari memecah pertengkaran diantara dua pemuda itu, berkata dengan nada yang masih dingin. Giotto lantas mengambil berkas-berkas dari tangan Hibari, mengeceknya, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan cap kedutaan.

 

“Sudah selesai. Mukuro, tolong bawa berkas-berkas ini dan selesaikan semuanya. Hasilnya bisa kau ambil sekitar tiga hari lagi, Hibari- _kun_.” Giotto tersenyum ramah pada Hibari sembari memberikan berkas-berkas pada bawahannya itu, sementara Hibari hanya mengangguk pelan.

 

“K...Kyouya... jangan percaya dengan apa yang Mukuro katakan tadi.” Dino memandang khawatir Hibari yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di meja kerja Giotto. Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

 

“Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu bukan urusanku, Cavallone. Sawada- _san_ , saya permisi.” Hibari membungkuk sedikit, lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Giotto.

 

“Kyouya...”

 

 _Ah... mungkin ini yang namanya kapok_. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Dino sekarang.

 

* * *

 

Hibari berjalan menuju pagar gedung Kedutaan Besar. Masih menenteng _goodie bag_ berat, ia berusaha menemukan taksi agar bisa pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi ternyata setelah setengah jam menunggu, tak ada taksi yang lewat. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

 

Sepanjang perjalanannya, perkataan Mukuro terus terngiang di telinganya. Mukuro adalah seniornya di sekolah, sekaligus rival abadinya. Rival di Komite Kedisiplinan, rival kekuatan, rival prestasi, dan masih banyak lagi. Hibari ingat ia mengamuk berat saat pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu berhasil lulus dengan cara akselerasi di tahun kedua, sementara ia harus mendekam selama tiga tahun.

 

Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang manusia sombong beriris dwiwarna itu.

 

Dino Cavallone adalah raja dunia malam Roma, eh? Lalu? Toh, itu bukan urusannya.

 

Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa panas saat ia mengetahui itu?

 

* * *

 

“Mukuro sialan itu...” Dino menggeram kesal. Tangannya terkepal, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyarangkan tinjunya ke wajah pucat si nanas biru itu.

 

“Sudahlah... Aku yakin Mukuro hanya bercanda.” Giotto hanya bisa tersenyum simpati sembari mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang baru saja diantarkan ke ruangannya.

 

“Tapi Kyouya bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak bercanda, Giotto- _san_!” pemuda itu makin tampak frustasi. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ -nya, sementara mulutnya tak henti memaki-maki Mukuro.

 

“Tapi kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya membiarkan Hibari-kun tahu tentang itu?”

 

Dino terdiam, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Giotto katakan.

 

Ia dan Hibari ‘kan sama-sama lelaki, jadi tentunya masalah seperti ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka.

 

Jadi, kenapa?

 

“Oh, Tuhan. Kumohon, jangan katakan kalau tebakanku soal kau jatuh hati pada Hibari- _kun_ itu benar?” Giotto menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu memijit keningnya. Sementara di hadapannya, pemuda Italian itu terdiam. Membisu. Sebelum akhirnya...

 

“Hahaha! Ternyata bukan perempuan hebat dan tangguh yang berhasil menaklukkanku! Melainkan seorang pemuda! Menarik!” Dino tertawa liar, lalu berkata seakan meracau. Sementara di hadapannya Giotto tersenyum penuh ketertarikan.

 

“Selamat, Hibari Kyouya. Kau telah berhasil menaklukkan seorang raja dunia malam Italia.” Giotto bertepuk tangan singkat, menatap Dino yang matanya berbinar misterius di hadapannya.

 

“Selamat datang di bagian tergelap Italia, Hibari Kyouya- _kun_.”

 

* * *

 

Hibari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Tadi ia nyaris saja tersesat, nyaris sekali. Rasanya melelahkan juga perjalanan dari Kedutaan Besar menuju apartemennya, waktu tempuhnya sekitar satu setengah jam dengan bis. Ia rasa, ia butuh istirahat. Tapi ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja dapurnya, mengeluarkan satu sak kecil makanan burung. Ia lantas mengisi tempat makan Hibird, burung peliharaannya, dengan makanan itu hingga nyaris penuh.

 

“Hibari! Hibari!” burung kecil berwarna kuning itu bercicip riang, memanggil majikannya dengan suaranya yang melengking merdu. Hibari membuka pintu kandang, lalu membiarkan Hibird terbang lalu hinggap di pundaknya.

 

“ _Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~_ ” Hibird terdengar melantunkan lagu Mars Namimori, lagu favoritnya. Hibari tersenyum tipis, membiarkan burung itu terus bernyanyi untuknya.

 

Hibari menyibakkan gorden transparan yang menutup pintu kaca menuju balkon, lalu membuka pintu kaca itu. Membiarkan angin segar masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Hibari lantas berdiri di balkonnya, menikmati pemandangan Roma dari ketinggian. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Colloseum, Forum Romanum, dan beberapa objek menarik di Roma lainnya. Mata _onyx_ -nya tampak terpejam sesaat, menikmati udara musim semi yang sejuk.

 

Dalam keadaan itu, ia mendengar suara kendaraan bermotor memasuki halaman apartemennya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya, melihat sebuah Enzo Ferrari berwarna merah melewati gerbangnya dengan kecepatan minimum.

 

“Hmh... pengganggu.” Hibari pun meninggalkan balkonnya dengan pintu terbuka, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Membiarkan burung kecil itu terbang di kamarnya sesukanya.

 

Berharap ia bisa memejamkan matanya dengan segera.

 

Namun telah belasan menit berlalu, _onyx_ itu belum juga terpejam. Hingga sayup-sayup terdengar suara saxophone dimainkan dengan nada-nada lembut. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengetahui bahwa siapapun pemain saxophone ini, pasti sudah mahir betul cara memainkannya.

 

Dan Hibari tahu siapa yang memainkan lagu itu.

 

Terlebih lagi, ia merasa kalau lagu itu dimainkan khusus untuknya. _Annoying_ , eh?

 

Tapi satu yang pasti, Hibari merasakan tidur siang paling nyenyak seumur hidupnya setelah mendengarkan lagu itu. Dengan senyum lembut terlengkung di bibirnya.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ya! Sekedar trivia aja, Universitas Sapienza itu memang benar-benar ada kok. Sapienza adalah universitas ternama dan tertua di Roma, sekaligus universitas terbesar di Eropa dengan ribuan mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu disana. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan mengandalkan Mbah Google. Lalu, ya, Dino menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat disana. Jadi intinya, Dino dan Hibari satu kampus, cuma beda fakultas. Dino di Manajemen Bisnis, Hibari di Hukum, begitulah! 
> 
> Oh, ya! Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca! Semoga bisa menghibur~
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> CelesteSelenite


	4. Introduce, Dino Cavallone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Skylark’s Days  
> Summary: Kyouya Hibari, mahasiswa peraih beasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di Italia. Dino Cavallone, pemuda yang amat ceria sekaligus penuh misteri. Disatukan dalam satu apartemen dan universitas, apa jadinya?  
> Rate: T (for safe)  
> Disclaimer:  
> 1\. Sampe akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn tetap milik Amano-sensei.  
> 2\. Brand-brand atau merek dagang yang tercantum di bawah ini bukan milik saya.  
> Pairing: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari  
> Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alternate Age, DLDR!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dino terbangun, merasakan matahari bersinar lembut menembus gordennya. Sudah pagi, rupanya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, masih dengan keadaan setengah tidur. Ia terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, sebelum akhirnya meraih benda yang ia cari: telepon genggam. Baru jam 6 lewat sedikit, ternyata.

 

Dengan langkah gontai, ia meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara _shower_ dari dalamnya. Setelah selesai, Dino keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya dengan celana kargo, sebagai tambahan. Bisa dibayangkan betapa... err... _mengagumkan_ nya Tuan Muda Cavallone itu pagi ini.

                      

“Ukh, ini hari Sabtu dan aku harus bangun pagi... Rapat Dewan Senat sial...” Dino hanya dapat menggerutu pelan. Kadang, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat Mahasiswa. Ia sering kehilangan waktu pribadinya hanya untuk organisasi itu.

 

Ia membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil sebuah kemeja kasual dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Mengganti pakaiannya, lalu merapikan rambutnya sedikit sebelum menyemprotkan parfum bermerek ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Selesai, ia melangkah ke arah dapur dan menghangatkan _cream soup_ yang ia buat semalam untuk sarapan paginya. Melamun sembari menunggu makanannya siap.

 

“Kyouya makan apa ya pagi ini...?” Dino menerawang, menggumam tanpa sadar. Kalau dikatakan dalam bahasa gaul, minggu ini adalah minggu tergalau sepanjang hidup Dino. Semenjak si nanas sial itu mengatakan rahasia-kecil-nya hari Senin lalu, sikap Hibari langsung berubah pada Dino. Pemuda Jepang itu seakan menghindari interaksi dalam bentuk apapun dengannya.

 

Mungkin hari ini ia harus datang ke apartemen Mukuro dan memastikan pemuda itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Semacam hukuman kecil?

 

Dino menyeringai lebar. _He’ll do it for sure_.

 

* * *

 

Hibari tampak berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan formulir yang berserakan di meja belajarnya pagi ini, bahkan tanpa sempat sarapan sedikitpun. Berkas-berkas itu harus sampai di tangan bagian Tata Usaha kampusnya hari ini. Jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan segera.

 

“Fuuh...” Hibari menghela napas lega, pekerjaannya selesai juga. Dengan cekatan, ia membereskan meja belajarnya dan memasukkan berkas-berkas itu ke dalam sebuah amplop cokelat besar ber-emblem kampusnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, bermaksud mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang sedikit lebih rapi. Setelahnya, ia melangkah keluar apartemennya.

 

Ia berharap kalau ia tak akan bertemu Cavallone itu hari ini.

 

* * *

 

“Baiklah, data-datamu sudah lengkap. Terima kasih.” Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum ramah pada Hibari. Hibari hanya menggumam pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meninggalkan ruang Tata Usaha universitas. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega, akhirnya urusan ini selesai juga.

 

Memang tak mudah menjadi mahasiswa yang menggunakan beasiswa. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, mulai dari penyeleksian, hingga birokrasi selama belajar. Tapi, Hibari berpikir kalau semua itu tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Toh, akhirnya ia bisa melalui semuanya dengan sempurna, khas dirinya yang memang perfeksionis.

 

Hibari lantas duduk di bangku taman kampus, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya. Senyumnya yang khas mengembang saat mengecek sinyal _wi-fi_ di sekitarnya. Penuh. Baguslah, pikirnya. Ia lalu mengecek _e-mail_ yang masuk.

 

Ah, itu dia.

 

Ia membuka salah satu e-mail yang masuk, lalu (lagi-lagi) tersenyum. Kali ini nyaris menyeringai.

 

_Honormu sudah ditransfer, Hibari-sama. Kau bisa mengeceknya di rekeningmu sekarang._

 

_Penerbit_

Dengan itu ia berani memastikan, ia bisa membeli semua koleksi-musim-semi-Armani-atau-apapun-itu-namanya. Atau mungkin dengan seluruh jaringan butiknya yang tersebar di seluruh pusat mode dunia.

 

Ah, tapi untuk apa ia melakukannya? Membuang-buang waktu dan uangnya saja.

 

Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi dengan proyek berikutnya. Ia tahu kalau penggemarnya di seluruh dunia telah menunggu pekerjaannya selesai.

 

Dan bukan Nuvola namanya kalau ia tak bisa membuat orang-orang tercengang dengan tulisannya.

 

Bukan begitu, Hibari Kyouya—ah, bukan, Nuvola?

 

* * *

 

Dino mengernyit kebingungan.

 

Rapat sudah berjalan selama dua jam lebih dan belum menghasilkan apapun?

 

“Oh, Tuhan...” Dino memijat keningnya, sukses membuatnya terlihat makin stress.

 

“VOI! Apa maksudmu memanggilku sampah, brengsek?!” seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang tampak mengamuk dengan menggebrak meja dan memaki-maki seseorang menggunakan suaranya yang menggelegar.

 

“Sudah kukatakan, kau dan rencanamu itu hanya akan menjadi sampah, _sampah_.” Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang memiliki bekas luka menanggapi dengan tenang, meskipun tatapannya tampak mengejek.

 

“Sudah cukup!” Dino berdiri, napasnya tersengal akibat menahan amarah. “Rapat ini diskors sampai minggu depan. Tak ada gunanya rapat ini dilanjutkan jika _kau_ ,” menuding kearah pemuda berambut perak, “dan _kau_ ,” menuding kearah pemuda dengan bekas luka, “terus bertengkar.” Dino mengambil jaket dengan hoodie berbulunya, lalu memakainya. “Kalian boleh bubar sekarang. Rapat diskors.” Dino lalu menyambar kunci Ferrari-nya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

 

“Ushishishi~ Lagi-lagi rapat berhenti gara-gara pertengkaran suami-istri Squally dan Boss~” Pemuda berambut pirang yang menggunakan tiara tampak memandang kearah dua orang yang sedari tadi bertengkar.

 

“Diam kau, bocah tiara!” kedua pemuda bernama Squallo dan Xanxus menghardik pemuda tiara itu dengan keras.

 

“Terserahlah, Pangeran tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah rakyat jelata. _Bye-bii_ ~” lalu manusia itu ngeloyor meninggalkan ruangan.

 

Meninggalkan Xanxus dan Squallo yang mulai bertengkar lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu tampak mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ -nya, frustasi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi Ketua Dewan Senat. Dari awal, ia memang pesimis ia bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang maha penting ini. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa mendapatkan titel bergengsi itu.

 

Jujur saja, ia menyesal telah mencalonkan dirinya untuk menjadi Ketua.

 

“Haah... mungkin sudah saatnya untukku turun takhta.” Dino bergumam lemah. Matanya menerawang langit yang luas, seakan mencari-cari jawaban di antara awan-awan di atas sana.

 

Entah kenapa, awan selalu mengingatkannya pada penulis favoritnya, Nuvola, dan Hibari.

 

“Mungkin ia masih tak mau bertemu denganku...” Dino tersenyum miris. Hibari menghilang dari pandangannya selama seminggu ini. Padahal mereka satu apartemen, seharusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemui Hibari. Tapi pemuda itu menghilang seperti asap.

 

“Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin berpesta malam ini.” Dino tertawa kecil, memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan mulai menancapkan gasnya. Meninggalkan kampusnya, lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke pusat kota Roma.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari berjalan keluar salah satu gedung bank dengan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Honor yang ia terima lebih dari yang ia perkirakan. Mungkin itu karena buku terbarunya, In The Sky, terbit dalam berbagai bahasa dan menjadi _best-seller_ di seluruh dunia. Tapi ia hanya mengambil sekedarnya, hanya untuk menunjang kehidupannya selama beberapa waktu kedepan saja itu sudah cukup.

 

Hibari melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya. Memang jarak bank dan apartemennya tak terlalu jauh, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar dibandingkan menggunakan bis. Lalu dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat kafe milik Reborn.

 

Hm... Mungkin Espresso dan Tiramisu bisa memperbaiki keadaan hatinya yang agak uring-uringan.

 

* * *

 

 

Suara bel di atas pintu kafe berdenting lembut, Reborn yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas menengok ke arah sumber suara. Senyumnya lantas terkembang, senyum khasnya.

 

“Selamat datang, Kyouya Hibari.” Reborn meletakkan gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih, sebentar memandang kearah pemuda Jepang itu saat ia menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. “Silakan duduk di manapun kau suka.”

 

Hibari duduk di kursi bar, lalu mengeluarkan _laptop_ nya lagi. Sesaat tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya, sebelum akhirnya Reborn berdehem.

 

“Kau kesini bukan hanya untuk menyibukkan dirimu dengan benda itu ‘kan? Kau mau pesan apa?” Reborn tertawa renyah, memandang Hibari yang tampak agak sedikit tersinggung.

 

“Espresso dan... Tiramisu...” Hibari menjawab dengan ragu, “tidak, mungkin Croissant saja.” Hibari melirik daftar menu di tangannya, lalu memberikan daftar itu ke Reborn.

 

“Baiklah.” Reborn tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara itu, Hibari kembali mengetik di laptopnya. Mengerjakan proyeknya yang tertunda.

 

Kafe Reborn cukup ramai pagi ini, mungkin karena ini hari Sabtu dan semua orang sedang bersantai. Banyak di antara mereka yang memilih sarapan pagi di kafe ini, mungkin mencari suasana baru untuk memulai pagi ini. Itu karena kafe Reborn, selain menjual kopi dan kue, juga menjual makanan Italia. Tempatnya juga nyaman, sehingga banyak pelanggan yang betah berlama-lama di kafe ini.

 

“Sudah, berhentilah dulu. Ini, pesananmu.” Reborn kembali setelah lima belas menit Hibari menunggu. Hibari melepas _headphone_ yang sedari tadi ia pakai lalu melirik ke arah baki pesanannya, sebelum akhirnya mengernyit heran.

 

“Rasanya aku tak memesan ini.” Menunjuk ke arah segelas susu hangat dengan campuran madu di bakinya.

 

“Tak baik mengkonsumsi Espresso terus, sebaiknya kau menetralisir efeknya dengan susu. Lagipula, kurasa kau belum sarapan sebelumnya. Aku tak mau pelangganku memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya setelah keluar dari kafeku.” Reborn tampak menceramahi Hibari, masih dengan wajah tenang. Hibari hanya tertegun, lalu mengangguk pelan. “Oh, ya. Dimana Dino? Kau tak bersamanya?”

 

Hibari lagi-lagi jatuh terdiam. Pemuda itu sejenak bungkam, _onyx_ -nya hanya menatap sarapan pagi yang baru saja tersaji di depan mata. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hibari bergumam pelan. “Dia tak bersamaku, seperti yang kau lihat.”

 

“Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku harus melayani pelanggan yang lain.” Reborn lalu meninggalkan Hibari setelah pemuda itu menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

 

* * *

 

 

Dino menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya, setelah memarkir Ferrari kesayangannya dengan aman di garasi. Pemuda itu lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk, menghela napas lelah pasca-menembus padatnya jalanan Roma. Ia melempar begitu saja kunci mobilnya ke atas meja kaca, lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Gagal sudah rencananya berpesta gara-gara kemacetan sial itu. Kemacetan selalu berhasil membuatnya gila, seperti biasa.

 

Belum sempat menikmati saat-saat santainya, pintu apartemennya diketuk lembut. Dino segera bangun dari posisinya, terlihat terperanjat kaget. Siapa kira-kira yang mengunjunginya hari ini? Ia jarang mendapatkan tamu pada hari Sabtu, karena ia tak suka diganggu di hari liburnya dan semua orang tahu itu.

 

“Siapa?” Dino melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Melihat siapakah yang telah mengganggunya hari ini.

 

“Selamat siang, Tuan Muda.” Sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata tampak membungkuk hormat di depan pintunya. Sementara itu, Dino tersenyum khas melihat tamunya.

 

“Ah, aku pikir siapa. Ternyata kau, Romario.” Dino terkekeh pelan, mentertawakan keterkejutannya. “Ada apa, Romario? _Tugas_ lagi?”

 

“Ya, Tuan Muda. Boss menginginkan Anda mengurus beberapa _masalah_ di Roma, karena Boss akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk sehingga tak sempat menangani yang ini.” Romario tersenyum khas, ia yakin Tuan Mudanya yang satu ini akan kembali mengeluh soal tugas yang dibebankan padanya kali ini.

 

“Masuklah. Akan lebih nyaman membicarakannya di dalam.” Dino memberi jalan masuk bagi Romario, sementara dirinya menutup pintu. Setelah itu, ia segera menyusul Romario dan duduk di kursi kulit besar dibalik meja kerjanya yang besar, sementara Romario duduk di hadapannya. “Nah, apa tugasku kali ini?”

 

“Boss memerintahkan Anda untuk menyelidiki salah satu aliansi kita di Roma. Beliau merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada gerak-gerik mereka. Ini berkas-berkas yang Boss perintahkan Anda untuk pelajari.” Romario meletakkan sebuah amplop besar dengan emblem dan tulisan Famiglia Cavallone di pita pada bagian bawah emblem tersebut.

 

“Penyelidikan aliansi, ya...” Dino tampak membuka amplop tersebut dengan hati-hati, khawatir isinya akan robek jika ia gegabah. Tak berapa lama, Dino berhasil mengeluarkan sebundel kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut dan mulai mempelajarinya. “Apa perintah _Padre_ padaku, Romario?”

 

“ _Selidiki dan luruskan masalah ini. Jika ada hal-hal yang menyimpang dari kontrak aliansi, segera bereskan mereka_. Begitulah kira-kira perintah yang diberikan Boss, Tuan Muda.” Romario memandangi Tuan Mudanya yang masih tepekur mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya. Matanya menangkap seulas senyum di bibir penerus Famiglia Cavallone tersebut.

 

“Bukan perkara sulit. Kapan _Padre_ meminta masalah ini selesai?” Dino meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas tersebut di meja kerjanya, lalu memandang lurus ke arah Romario di hadapannya.

 

“Secepatnya, Tuan Muda. Boss tak ingin masalah ini menjadi semakin berlarut-larut.”

 

“Kalau begitu, segera siapkan orang-orang kepercayaanku. Masalah ini akan kuselesaikan hari ini juga.” Dino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sementara Romario hanya tersenyum simpul.

 

Tuan Mudanya ini memang pewaris yang tepat untuk mengisi jabatan Don Cavallone berikutnya. _There’s no doubt about it_.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari mengemasi _laptop_ nya ke dalam tas, setelah ia selesai menghabiskan sarapannya: dua buah Croissant, secangkir Espresso, dan segelas susu dengan madu. Ia merogoh tas, mencari dompetnya untuk membayar semua pesanannya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah beberapa kantong cokelat berisi beberapa ratus gram kopi bubuk dengan label Reborn Cafe, lalu mengambil dua kantong bertuliskan Espresso dan Mocha Latte.

 

“Sudah mau pulang, Hibari?” Reborn menghampirinya dan memberikan _bill_ pada Hibari. Hibari mengernyitkan dahi.

 

“Kau lupa mencantumkan susu madu ke dalam _bill_ ini.” Hibari hendak menyerahkan kembali _bill_ itu pada Reborn, namun pria itu menolaknya.

 

“Anggap saja itu bonus untuk pelanggan baruku.” Reborn menyeringai seperti biasa, menanti Hibari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Euro dari dompetnya.

 

“Aku juga membeli ini,” melirik ke arah dua kantong kopi di tangannya, “ambil saja kembaliannya. Anggap saja tip.” Lalu Hibari keluar dari kafe itu.

 

Reborn melirik ke arah beberapa lembar uang di baki kecilnya, lalu mengerutkan kening.

 

Sungguh, pemuda itu terlalu loyal. Tip ini bahkan cukup untuk membeli tiga atau empat kantong kopi lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari memasuki gerbang apartemennya, lalu memandang aneh ke arah pintu masuk gedung apartemennya.

 

Disana, tampak beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap berdiri seakan berjaga-jaga. Dengan wajah mereka yang sangar, sudah barang tentu mereka akan menakuti para penghuni apartemen ini. Hibari bertanya-tanya, siapa orang-orang ini? _Debt collector_? Polisi?

 

_Mafia_?

 

Hibari mentertawakan pemikirannya yang satu ini. Mana mungkin itu terjadi?

 

Bersikap masa bodoh dan itu-bukan-urusanku yang biasa, Hibari melangkah menuju pintu masuk gedung. Baru saja hendak masuk, langkahnya dihadang oleh tiga orang berbadan kekar. Hibari lantas mendongak, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan pria-pria Mediteranian ini.

 

“Siapa Anda? Apa keperluan Anda disini?” salah seorang pria itu berkata dengan dingin, menatap Hibari tajam dari balik kacamata berlensa hitam yang ia kenakan.

 

“Saya tinggal disini, jadi Anda tidak berhak menghalangi saya untuk masuk ke tempat tinggal saya sendiri.” Hibari menunjukkan kunci apartemennya sembari berkata dengan lugas, seperti biasa.

 

“Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya harus–“

 

“Anda _harus_ memberi jalan untuk saya masuk, itu yang _harus_ Anda lakukan sekarang.” Hibari menyela perkataan pria itu, lalu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tajam. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu mulai iritasi dengan perlakuan orang-orang itu.

 

“Anda jangan coba-coba mencari gara-gara dengan kami, Anda tak tahu siapa kami.” Terdengar dengan jelas nada ancaman di perkataan pria itu.

 

“Lalu? Saya tak merasa harus mengenal Anda.” Hibari tersenyum dingin.

 

“Apa kau bilang?!” seorang pria yang sedari tadi terdiam di samping pria yang berbicara dengannya tampak marah, mungkin sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya yang terkepal menyerang wajah Hibari, sementara Hibari hanya menyeringai. Tangan kiri Hibari sontak menangkis serangan, sementara tangan kanannya menyarangkan tinjunya tepat di ulu hati pria besar itu. Tak dapat terelakkan lagi, pria itu jatuh tersungkur sembari mengerang kesakitan.

 

“Beraninya kau...” seorang lagi di belakangnya mengerang marah, lalu menyerang Hibari dari belakang. Hibari tak berkata apa-apa, sementara tubuhnya menghindari serangan itu lalu menangkap tangan penyerangnya lalu...

 

...membantingkan tubuh pria yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar darinya itu ke tanah, bahkan tanpa merasakan kesulitan sedikitpun.

 

“Ada lagi yang tertarik bertarung dengan saya?” Hibari menyeringai, menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

 

“Sombong sekali kau!” seorang pria lagi menyerangnya, kali ini dengan bersenjatakan pisau lipat yang ia ambil dari saku dalam jasnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke jantung Hibari, sebelum akhirnya Hibari menangkis dan menjatuhkan pisau ke tanah. Ia menjatuhkan pria itu ke tanah lalu memelintir tangannya. Erangan langsung saja terdengar dari pria malang itu.

 

“Sudah cukup main-mainnya.” Hibari menyeringai ke arah satu-satunya pria yang masih berdiri tegak menghadang jalannya. “Atau Anda masih berminat bertarung?”

 

“Wow, wow. Saya tak akan melakukan itu, saya tidak seperti rekan-rekan saya yang gegabah ini. Mohon maafkan mereka.” Pria itu tersenyum, berusaha menjauhi bahaya.

 

“Ada apa ini, Ivan?” suara lain terdengar di belakang punggung pria yang diketahui bernama Ivan itu. Ivan menoleh ke belakang, lalu dengan serta-merta menyingkir, memberi jalan pada orang di belakangnya.

 

“Maaf, Tuan Muda. Ada sedikit masalah di sini.” Ivan menggaruk tengkuknya sembari nyengir, salah tingkah. Ia melirik ke arah tiga rekannya yang tumbang di tanah. Sementara itu, Hibari bangkit dari posisinya –menahan pria berbadan besar yang terakhir ia taklukkan dengan menekan lututnya di punggung pria itu. Pemuda itu melirik ke sumber suara, mata _onyx_ -nya sontak membulat.

 

“Kyouya?”

 

Dino dengan jas dan _tuxedo_ lengkap ada di depan matanya.

 

“Kyouya, aku—“

 

“Minggir dari jalanku, Cavallone.” Hibari segera memotong perkataan Dino, menubrukkan bahunya ke tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras untuk membuka jalan. Dino refleks menyingkir, sekalipun otaknya tidak setuju dengan tindakan itu. Tapi toh, sekarang ia tidak berada di posisi bisa berbuat banyak.

 

Terpaksa Tuan Muda Cavallone itu harus membiarkan kesempatan ini pergi begitu saja.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari duduk di kursi belajarnya, termenung sendiri. Secangkir kopi berada di atas meja, namun tampak belum disentuh sama sekali. Pemuda itu lebih senang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri dibanding meminum kopi yang dibuatnya lima belas menit lalu itu. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di otak Hibari, membuat minatnya pada kopi hilang seperti kabut.

 

Hibari lalu bangun dari kursinya, melangkah ke balkon dengan cangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia bertumpu pada tembok balkon, menikmati angin dan pemandangan malam Roma yang cantik. Ia selalu menyukai suasana yang tenang seperti ini, karena pada dasarnya ia memang orang yang membenci keributan –dan kerumunan, tentu saja.

 

Kembali pada pergulatan batinnya.

 

Hibari masih tak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian yang ia alami siang tadi. Awalnya, ia mengalahkan beberapa pria yang menghalangi jalannya –kecuali satu orang yang bernama Ivan itu. Lalu Dino tiba-tiba saja muncul dan Ivan-atau-siapapun-namanya itu langsung bersikap penuh hormat pada Dino. Pakai memanggil dengan embel-embel ‘Tuan Muda’ segala. Itu artinya, Dino memang orang yang sangat dihormati oleh Ivan (dan mungkin juga oleh pria-pria yang ia tumbangkan).

 

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Dino? Apakah pengaruhnya sampai sebesar itu hingga orang-orang tadi begitu menghormatinya?

 

Rasanya semua fakta tentang Dino yang terekam di otaknya seakan berkabut ilusi.

 

Hibari menyeruput kopinya yang sudah agak mendingin, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di kursi balkonnya. Memang benar, ia mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan yang ‘tidak biasa’ saat memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Italia. Tapi, ia juga tak mengharapkan misteri tak berpangkal-berujung seperti ini. Ia rasa, terlalu banyak rahasia yang dipendam oleh pemuda bermata hazel itu.

 

Tapi ia juga tak boleh tenggelam dalam urusan ini, ia masih punya banyak hal yang wajib ia selesaikan.

 

Dengan pemikiran itulah, ia kembali melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya, mengambil _laptop_ dari tas, lalu menyalakannya...

 

...untuk selanjutnya menatap layarnya tanpa ekspresi, _blank_.

 

Ia lalu menutup laptop dengan lambang Vaio di punggung layarnya itu kembali, membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja. Sial, kenapa di saat ia harus menulis, idenya malah pergi entah kemana?

 

Ah, bukannya itu memang penyakit kronis yang biasa dialami semua penulis di dunia ini?

 

Hibari melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk, berharap dengan menenangkan dirinya seperti ini ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasinya kembali.

 

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, pemuda Asia itu malah jatuh tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

 

* * *

 

 

Dino berjalan lemas di koridor apartemennya, merogoh saku jasnya, dan mengeluarkan kunci kamar. Ia lelah sekali, ia hanya berharap bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan tak terbangun hingga siang hari. Ia menyalakan lampu, tersenyum lemas dan menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga.

 

Ia membuka jas hitam yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya, tapi kalau kita lebih menelitinya lagi...

 

...jas itu sudah koyak dan robek di beberapa bagian, ditambah lagi dengan bercak-bercak darah kering di beberapa sudutnya.

 

Tunggu, _darah_?

 

Ternyata, jas itu bukan yang terburuk... _Tuxedo_ dan kemeja putih di dalamnya lebih parah lagi. Bukan hanya bercak darah, melainkan noda darah kering yang cukup besar terlihat di kemejanya. Seakan-akan ia bertarung mati-matian hanya dengan jas dan _tuxedo_ di tubuhnya.

 

_Bertarung_?

 

“Ah, sial... Tubuhku jadi bau amis begini...” Dino merutuk kesal. Ia butuh mandi, tapi rasanya tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekadar melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya.

 

Ia lalu melepaskan _tuxedo_ dan jasnya, lalu melemparkan benda-benda itu sembarangan ke lantai beralaskan karpet beludru. Segera setelahnya, ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size_ -nya.

 

“Fuuh... senangnya kembali ke rumah...” Dino tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam hangatnya selimut dan empuknya bantal.

 

_PRAANG!_

 

Dino terperanjat, tapi masih belum mengubah posisinya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Perlahan (dan tanpa mengubah posisinya), ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang besar...

 

...pecah.

 

Ini benar-benar tidak beres.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibari terbangun, telinganya menangkap suara benda pecah. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah alarm digital di meja kecilnya, baru jam 1 pagi. Siapa yang membuat keributan di tengah malam seperti ini? Ah, tapi ia bersyukur ada suara yang membuatnya bangun. Ia bisa menulis lagi, karena biasanya di saat-sat seperti inilah ide-ide segar datang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

 

Ia melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya, dimana _laptop_ nya masih tergeletak sejak semalam. Ah, iya. Hibari lagi-lagi lupa men- _charge_ _laptop_ itu. Mengambil _charger_ dari laci meja belajarnya, lalu membiarkan alat itu bekerja sementara ia menyeduh teh untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

 

_BRAAK!_

 

Hibari membeku. Suara apa itu tadi? Seperti suara seseorang mendobrak pintu.

 

Alarm bahaya dalam pikiran Hibari berbunyi. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar kamarnya. Dan sepertinya ini _berbahaya_.

 

Hibari berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya, berjongkok, lalu membuka laci luar lemari yang berada di bagian bawah. Mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa kesayangannya yang terawat dengan baik –bisa diketahui dari mulusnya tonfa itu, nyaris tanpa goresan sama sekali. Setelah menemukan grip yang nyaman untuk kedua tangannya, ia berjalan tanpa suara ke arah pintunya. Mendadak suara hening, dan Hibari tahu bahwa inilah yang namanya _saat-saat tenang sebelum badai_ itu.

 

Hibari meraih gagang pintunya, setelah menyelipkan satu tonfa di sabuk pinggangnya. Tentu ia tak akan gegabah membuka pintu itu, karena kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Tapi jika sesuatu di luar sana semakin buruk, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

 

Dan benar saja, semua semakin memburuk. Terdengar suara tembakan yang bising dari luar.

 

Hibari segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tonfa, ia berlari ke arah suara desingan peluru yang mengganggu telinganya itu berasal.

 

Ternyata semua suara ribut itu berasal dari kamar si Cavallone itu.

 

Hibari berhenti, wajahnya memucat.

 

Dugaannya benar, Dino dan pria-pria tadi siang itu...

 

...mereka benar-benar mafia.

 

Bisa dilihat, pemuda _hazel_ itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan cambuk dan pistol Beretta terbaru di tangannya, tubuh berlumur darah, dan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sekitar kakinya.

 

“Kau...” tenggorokan Hibari seakan tercekat. Tonfa yang dalam genggamannya jatuh ke lantai, menyadarkan Dino bahwa di koridor itu ia tak sendiri.

 

Menyadarkannya bahwa ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan semua perbuatan kejinya. Dan itu Hibari.

 

“Kyouya...” Dino melangkah ke arah Hibari yang masih mematung, lalu dengan cepat menenggelamkan wajah pemuda Asia itu ke dadanya yang bidang. “Maaf, kau harus melihat ini.”

 

Ah, bau mesiu... Hibari bisa menciumnya bercampur dengan parfum Bvlgari mahal yang digunakan pemuda itu. Dan jangan lupakan bau amis darah yang turut mendominasi, menciptakan kombinasi yang aneh juga tak lazim.

 

Tapi yang Hibari Kyouya tahu, ia aman dan nyaman ada di dekapan pemuda itu.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panjangnya... Maaf ya, soalnya ada adegan bertarung di atas sana. Jadi mau-nggak-mau harus dijelaskan detail. Sekali lagi, maaf! *bows*
> 
> Terus... oh, ya! Disini rahasianya mulai terungkap, mulai dari siapa itu Nuvola, siapa sebenarnya Dino, dan kemampuan Hibari dalam bidang ekonomi (dia itu kaya, terimakasih pada royalti menulisnya yang melimpah-ruah). Disini Dino tetap bakal jadi Don Cavallone, tapi Cavallone bukan keluarga terkuat ketiga seperti di cerita aslinya. Di dunia Skylark’s Days, Cavallone itu keluarga mafia paling berpengaruh di dunia, karena di sini ceritanya gak ada Vongola.
> 
> Nah, chapter ketiga selesai~ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Celeste Selenite

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, saya tahu si kuda jingkrak gak pernah diceritakan bisa main saxophone atau bisa masak. Tapi, yeah… anggaplah begitu. Lalu di sini Dino gak seceroboh sampai gak bisa apa-apa tanpa bawahannya. Tapi, sekali lagi… Dino ya Dino, jadi dia tetap ceroboh.
> 
> Soal permainan saxophone-nya, silakan dengar karya-karya Dave Koz. Itulah kira-kira permainan Dino dalam benak saya ;). Dan hell yeah, saya jatuh cinta sama permainan saxophone. Kalau ada cowok nembak saya sambil main saxophone (terlebih kalau itu Dino *dihajar*), I’ll say yes!
> 
> My first post for AO3, ever. So... nice to meet you, guys!


End file.
